1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic devices, and particularly, to an electronic device with a protective input control module.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices often utilize multiple input controls for receiving information. However, often, accumulated static electricity may be discharged between a user and input control at the point of contact, inflicting noise onto chips or circuits of the electronic device. Such noise can interfere with normal operations, and may damage the components.
As such, a need exists for an electronic device providing instantaneous and reliable discharge of static electricity from input controls.